


Sunrise

by Pastel_Scribbles



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sunrises, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Scribbles/pseuds/Pastel_Scribbles
Summary: "Mom told me once how Dad and his jazz quartet would play these fab New Year’s Eve gigs...Everybody would be up all night, partying, dancing, playing music...Mom and Dad would slip away from the party... and they’d walk down to the beach...where they’d stand and hold hands, watching the first sunrise of the new year."- Audie, Animal Crossing: New Horizons
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 39





	Sunrise

“Ugh, I’m exhausted,” George groaned, collapsing onto the sofa.

“I guess that’s what happens when you stay up all night,” Clay said, also clearly tired. “I found Sap passed out in the guest room earlier. I didn’t bother to wake him up.”

George leaned his head on Clay’s shoulder. “Remind me why we decided to come to this stupid party.”

Clay put his arm around George. “‘Cause it’s New Year’s, the whole point is to stay up late partying.”

“Until _midnight_ , not the _entire_ night.” George sighed. “Look at the time, the sun’s gonna come up soon.”

Clay seemed to get an idea. “You wanna get out of here?”

George gave him a confused look, his cheeks pink. “What?”

“No, I didn’t mean-“ Clay wheezed slightly. “I was just thinking we could go for a walk. The sunrise looks fantastic from the beach.”

George giggled slightly. “That makes more sense.” He smiled up at the blond. “That sounds nice. But if I fall asleep from exhaustion, it’s your fault,” he joked.

“You got it.” Clay stood up and held out a hand, which George took, allowing Clay to pull him to his feet. They weaved through their friends — the party wasn’t crowded, but there were enough people to make any antisocial person uncomfortable. At last they slipped out the door and into the cool January night.

They stood on the walkway for a minute in silence before Clay held out his hand. “Shall we?”

George smiled at him and placed his hand in Clay’s, and they began to walk together. “You’ll have to be the guide, you know your way around Florida a lot better than I do,” he said.

Thanks to Clay’s sense of direction, they found their way to the beach. There was no one else there, so they didn’t think twice before leaving their shoes and socks on the beach so they could wade in the ocean. They’d rolled up their pants in order to keep them dry, but it wasn’t long before they were both completely soaked from kicking seawater at each other.

“Wait, wait, okay, stop,” Clay choked out through his wheezing. They were both laughing uncontrollably. Clay waded over to George and wrapped his arms around the older boy. “Let’s just stay here for a minute.”

George leaned into him, a soft, loving smile on his face. He blinked his eyes open after a minute, then gave a delighted gasp. “Look!”

Clay opened his eyes and immediately saw what George had noticed. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, casting golden light across the beach.

"It's beautiful." George had a bright smile on his face.

Clay looked back down, and his heart swelled with love. "Yeah," he agreed, not referring to the sun. They watched for a few minutes, still holding each other. “George?”

“Hm?” George looked up at him.

“I really love you.”

George turned to face him and threw his arms over Clay’s shoulders. “I know.”

Their lips met as the first sunrise of the new year shone across the beach.


End file.
